Email is one of the most used applications on the Internet. It is touted as a productivity miracle in helping companies and individuals communicate more efficiently than other older means such as telephone, mail and fax. However, as the volume of email increases, the management of email is becoming a burden for most individuals who rely on email to get their work done.
There have been a few ways that have been developed to manage email, such as using filters to sort incoming mail to predefined folders. The problem with this approach is that as the number of folders increase, the burden to the user increases because he now has to check these folders for new email instead of just checking his inbox.
What all the prior art does not solve is the situation wherein the user only wants to use a few folders, preferably a primary one to receive all incoming email, and yet be able to manage their email effectively.